series of mini shots
by bulbasaur2345
Summary: not your average stories and plus its like an adventure going through the dexholers write and in chapter 2 ill add the 3 new dex holders i will update every wensday or sunday if i can sometimes i cant RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SEX
1. what the hell

**A SERIES OF MINI SHOTS**

**ME: Oh yeah READ THE STORY**

**1. What did I do wrong**

Green glares at the boy standing in front of him.

"go away and never come back" green said to the boy.

"What did I do wrong….." said red

"Nothing I just wanted to see your reaction" green kisses red on the lips

"Let's go to my house" said red still kissing green

'creepy' thought a spying yellow.

**2**.** The super serious gal 2000**

"Blue I think she is going crazy." Said gold

"Why would she be going crazy" asked blue

"YOU TOLD HER IF SHE CLONED HERSELF SHE COULD DO HER JOB SHE IS CLONING HERSELF!"

*let's see what crystal is doing*

"If I clone myself maybe I can fill up the national dex faster!" crystal said to herself

*a clone of crystal walks out the cloning machines door*

"I am crystal" said the clone

"So am I" said the real crystal

"There can only be one of us" said the clone

*to be continued*

**3. Turn on the damn lights!**

"Hey I'm back!" said the stranger

"Get away from me ya friggin weirdo!" sapphire screamed at the black figure

"Sapphire! Turn the lights on its me!" called the stranger

*sapphire turns on the light*

"Oh its ruby" sapphire said embarrassed

"Remember to turn on the lights when I leave" ruby said with a sigh

"Whatever" Sapphire said.

Ruby kissed her on the cheek "stupid".

Sapphire won't talk to him for a weak

** shit**

Diamond kissed sapphire full on the lips.

Diamond took a look at who he was kissing.

He stepped back, diamond didn't feel his cheek for a week after that

'I thought it was platinum'

Was all he thought for that whole week

Diamond saw ruby the next week ruby punched him in the nose

Diamond couldn't feel his face for another week

"I hate reunions" he told pearl

After platinum kicked him in the shin thinking he cheated on her.

**5. Why is she here**

Touya was so surprised when N leaned over and kissed him

"I love you" was all N said. Then N left

A angry touko was standing in the hallway with a dead knocked out N in her hands.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck all of this shit' Touya was beaten to a bloody pulp by an angry touko.

**Me: the end I don't own pokespe**

**N: I don't even like touya**

**Touko: I'm not that mean to him**

**Me: bye everyone**

**Yellow: I don't spy!**


	2. ANGEL BEATS!

**A SERIES OF MINI SHOTS**

**ME: Oh yeah READ THE STORY**

**Blue: he does not own Pokémon**

**Green: I wrote my immortal! I admit it!**

**1. ****THE SPOON!**

"Now give me the money!" the weird man screamed at me.

"NO" me and my friend green said.

The man pulled out a spoon.

"LOOK OUT! HE HAS A SPOON!" I screamed.

"Such violence" green and I fainted.

**2. ****The super serious gal 2000 part 2**

"I'm the real crystal!" crystal screamed at the brown haired girl.

"No I'm crystal!" said the brown haired girl.

"Hey hey ladies stop fighting over me." Gold had entered the fight.

**Punch! Double T.K.O! ULTIMATE MOVE: CRYSTAL-WOOP-ASS-KICK!**

"Hey you are pretty good." Crystal said to the brown haired girl.

"Thanks" she responded.

"I will call you lyra!" said a jittery crystal

**3. ****I love you**

"Did I ever tell you I love you? Ruby" sapphire said to ruby.

"No. and you are still going to do the laundry today." Ruby simply answered.

"Dammit ya friggin jack ass." Sapphire carefully mumbled to herself.

**4. Wish on a star**

"Dia! Look it is a shooting star. Make a wish"

"…"

"…"

"What did you wish for pearl?"

"Hm. Oh I wished that our comedy years could last forever."

"Uh. Well I wished for something else."

"Hm. What did ya wish for then?"

"…"

"Dia"

"Missy"

"Start getting creative!"

**4. ****When you die**

"Uh. Where am I?" yellow rubbed her head.

"Hello. I'm Uribe" a pinkish-red head girl, holding a m-16 told yellow.

"Hello" yellow said nervously.

"Welcome to the: not dead yet battlefront"

"Oh hell no" yellow got up and teleported to her house.

"I USED TO BE ABLE TO RECRUIT PEOPLE MUCH MORE EASIER!" Uribe screamed into the air.

2 other kids fell down.

"Hello" Uribe said to the kids

"My name is Mei and that idiot is kyouhei "

"Were leaving" the boy named kyouhei disappeared with the girl.

"NOOOOOO!" Uribe screamed into the air.

"How do people except their deaths so fast!" said an orange haired boy behind Uribe.

"I don't know otonashi. I just don't." said Uribe.

**Me: the end**

**Blue: who were those people?**

**Red: angel beats characters **

**Me: yep!**

**Green: hahahahah that show was awesome**

**Blue: sucked to me**

**Red: not to me it was awesome!**

**Gold: I'm not gay but silver is.**

**Red&green&blue: *sweat drop***

**Silver: shut up gold! **


	3. 3 and 4 christmas and new years!

A series of mini-shots 3 and 4

Special late Christmas and new years jokes

Lets do it!

**Throw snowballs**

Blue suggested a snowball fight

It ended with

Yellow,red,green,crystal,ruby with a cold

Sapphire trying to kill gold

Silver in a corner covered in snow

Emerald and blue laughing like maniacs while being attacked by snow balls

Platinum clutching onto diamond

Diamond unconscious

Pearl doing cpr

White in a hospital with a broken leg

Black in a corner with silver also covered in snow

Kyouhei,mei, and hyuu drinking tea at their house

**Build a Christmas tree**

" gold stop pushing!" crystal shouted

"maybe you should have picked another side ssg!" gold shouted back

"you two act like a married couple" emerald said

2 hours later

"silver why am I in the emergency room" said emerald

"why am I in here is the real question" said silver as he got up and left

**Christmas eve in kanto**

"Yellow I'm gay" said red

Yellow looked at him like he was crazy

"Save it for new year's bitch" said yellow as she went to bed

"Blue I'm gay" said green

"Kay goodnight" said blue as she went up stairs

"I love you green"

"I love you too red"

The two started making out

"squellllllllll!" blue and yellow were watching from the stairs

**Christmas eve in johto**

"crystal it wasn't my fault it was explotaro's fault" gold said

"save it" crystal said looking at gold who was covered in trash

"yeah save it" said silver behind crystal

Crystal gave him a glare

"sorry" said silver

"now go" said crystal pointing at gold

**Christmas eve in hoenn**

"sapphire I got you something" ruby said as he came into her house

"I got you something too" they both hugged

"but I get nothing" said emerald who was waiting in the rain outside the door

**Christmas eve in sinnoh**

"diamond I love you!" said pearl

"I love you too!" said diamond

"thank you diamond" said pearl as he was about to hug diamond

"you're the best friend in the world!" said diamond

Pearls face fell

"hope you can come too me and missy's wedding!" said diamond with a smile

**Christmas eve in unova**

" I don't know who you two are but thanks for inviting us" said kyouhei as he put presents under the tree

"isn't this breaking and entering?" black asked white as he looked at the broken window

"I don't know black I just don't know" said white

**Christmas in platinums house**

The dex holders gathered around the Christmas tree

"Blue thanks for the pearl!" said green

"Yellow thanks for the Indian skull" said red

"No problem" said yellow with evil aura around her

"gold it's so cute I love it!" called silver as he hugged his pichu plushie

Everyone looked at him

"I mean um.. Thanks" said silver pushing the plushie behind him

"Silver! You shouldn't have!" said crystal

"But I did" said silver

Crystal held up a box full of unova Pokémon in poke balls

She pulled a pokedex out of the box

"What's this for?" she asked

"a head start on the national dex" said silver

"I thought the pressure would be gone on holidays" whined crystal

"look at the dex first ok" said silver

Crystal was stunned as she looked though it then her face fell

"all it leaves you with is kyruem , zekrom , reshiram , and arceus" said silver

"fuck you silver" said crystal under her breath

"what the hell is this ruby!" yelled sapphire

She held up a cereal box

Everybody looked at ruby

"it's where's waldo" said ruby casually

"Sapphire! What's this?" called ruby

He held up a pokeball it held groudon

"I got it from silver" said sapphire casually

"thanks pearl!" said platinum as she pulled out a dead dog

"I should have put some air holes" said pearl

"thanks pearl!" said diamond hold a live kitten

"your welcome diamond" said pearl

"white thank you" said black as he pulled out a gun

"your welcome" white said

"kyouhei thanks" said hyuu

"hyuu thanks" said kyouhei

"both of you thanks" said mei

"musical number!" called blue

Christmas morning, so much fun.

Down the stairs the children run.

Someone has eaten the cookies.

And look what's left under the tree.

There's presents for you and for me

As far as the eye can see.

What's on the rooftop

I wonder what there was

There's reindeer flyin' around the world

Because Santa's comin'!

I think we all should pause

To say that we're grateful

For everything he does.

Thank you Santa Claus!

Thank you Santa Claus!

Woah...

So for all the things you do,

Santa Claus we're thanking you!

So for all the things you do,

Santa Claus we're thanking you!

Thank you Santa Claus!

**New years in kanto**

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEARS" Called everyone

"yellow im gay" said red

"good for you dipshit" yellow replied

**New years in johto and hoenn**

"This is a good little get together!" said gold as they all were about to countdown

"yeah it was" said ruby

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone shouted

"hey guys" said crystal

"yeah" everyone said

"we counted the wrong way" said crystal

"dammit! Not again!" shouted gold

**Christmas in sinnoh and unova**

"kyouhei and mei and hyuu couldn't make it" said platinum sadly

"oh well" said black and white

"yeah who needs em'" said pearl

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" every one shouted

_**Happy late new years!**_

_**Later**_

"gold im so drunk" said crystal as she drank her 7th shot of tequila

"yellow hug me im cold" said red trying to hug yellow

She kicked him away

"platinum im sleepy so goodnight" said diamond and black

"ruby" said sapphire while yawning

"yeah" said ruby

"why are you knitting?" said sapphire right before she knocked out right on his lap

"nobody did anything for me on Christmas or new years.." said emerald who was sitting outside platinum house in the rain

**Me: longest chapter ever. Please review ause I did not right a long story for no reviews!**

_**Mkay Bye**_


	4. second to the last (character opinion)

A series of mini shots

Second to the last episode

**blue**

"well I always thought this story wasn't that great but it was okay I guess"

says blue

"and he could have used me a little more"

**red**

"um…well I don't like the way he used me and yellow like monsters"

comments red

"I mean I do love green but he made yellow hate me"

**green**

"I couldn't care less"

**gold**

"I loved it!" says gold

"I wish crystal didn't hate me so much"

**crystal**

i hated gold and didn't fall in love so im happy"

says crystal

**silver**

silver refused to speak

**sapphire**

sapphire refused to speak

**ruby**

"I love this story! I got to be pretty!"

say ruby the gay guy

**emerald**

he refused to speak because I called him short

**diamond**

"im getting married"

**platinum**

"im getting married"

**pearl**

"im gonna kill platinum and take diamond as mine!"

**nikolai**

:P "fuck you guys"

says nikolai

**black & white**

"I love her" says trainer black

"I want him inside me" says white

**mei & kyouhei & hyuu**

I want to say that i…NO I WANNA TALK FIRST….SHUT UP HYUU IM GONNA TALK FIRST" said all three trying to talk at once

**Sweatdrop**

**Me**

"they are all idiots" I say

"they let me use them as toys and they still want to stay"

"i…hate…them…all"

see you all next week!


End file.
